eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaela Daran
A young girl who became Keeper of the Flame when Lavira Tagor's time was up. She hears the voice of the Flame and speaks to it from Flamekeep. She's constantly guarded by Skaravojen. History Jaela was chosen by the Silver Flame to be Keeper of the FlameBoth Speaker and Keeper are used, but Speaker is only a slip-up and the actual title is Keeper. when she was only six years old. Now an eleven, she speaks with the Flame and shares with the cardinals what she learns. Because Erebus is part of the Flame, Jaela can speak to him and admitted to having a connection to him. Skaravojen, the dragonhound that guards her and Lavira Tagor before her, was able to pick the sword up and bring it to her. Previously no one else has been able to hold it; when Beric dropped it on the ground and Dex tried to pick it up, it vanished and reappeared in Beric's hand. The Torchbearers Having been warned by the Flame, Jaela was prepared when Beric, Dex, Booyah, Boranel, and Gram came to see her in Flamekeep. She was expecting them a bit earlier and didn't know of their main purpose - to investigate why Gram was unable to resurrect Paulo Omaren. She tells them she's been waiting for three people who will take a part of the flame. One will be a soldier's son, one a deceiver, and one small, like her. At their request she speaks with the Flame and asks why it's preventing souls from being brought back. She's rather troubled when she tells them there's someone keeping them in Dolurrh. Beric shares with her that it's Melysse Miron, a powerful pact bearer who's connected with him and rules as a queen in Dolurrh. The Raven Jaela is troubled when she hears what the Raven has to say about death and the afterlife. She sounded cold, and indifference and power don't make for a good match. Charging the Stones Much later, the party returns to Flamekeep to get the stones charged. Jaela leads them down to the Flame, but says they must approach it themselves. After it's done, she offers to teleport them back to Mistmarsh, where they'll be using the portal to travel to Dal Quor.Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two Physcial Description Jaela is an eleven year old girl with dark skin, gray eyes, and black hair cropped short with white streaks running through it. Spellcasting * Teleport. Jaela teleports Beric, Dex, Booyah, and Bhimanni to Mistmarsh after they're done charging the red stones for their fight in Dal Quor. Appearances * Ep 89 The Road Below Chapter Three * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven * Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two Quotes "Sometimes we think we cannot hear the Flame because we think we know what voice the Flame will speak to us in, and then we realize the Flame has been screaming at us all along, just not in a way that we were willing to listen. Look to those around you, who provide you your compass. Perhaps the Flame will become more clear than it was before." —''Jaela, Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two'' References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Human